KIT 'N' KITTEN ADVENTURES: White Lies
by cloudsword
Summary: Wolf and Hazel accidentally break an expensive vase.  What happens when Wolf tries to lie to cover up the truth?  Who will crack first?  READ AND REVIEW, Please!


**KIT 'N' KITTEN ADVENTURES**

**White Lies**

_**Special thanks to Mike 101 for his help on the idea.**_

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Bolt or any of its rights or characters…that would be Disney!**

Bolt, a white American Shepherd, and his children sat in front of the T.V. His golden collar glittered in the light that it cast off, and his best friend, Rhino the hamster, sat next to him. On his other side, Bolt had his wife and mate, Mittens the Tuxedo cat, pressed up against him, sleeping in the warmth of his fur. Rhino looked board of this specific show, but he didn't complain, he'd tried that once about two minutes into the cartoon of…ponies and their friendship, and Mittens had made sure to silence him. He had even gotten glares from the kits, mixed animals of puppy and kitten. Wolf was the oldest, and even his adventurous nature was no match for the sheer craziness of the cartoon he had been watching. The grey puppy with a white chest and kitten's face was completely and utterly hypnotized by all of the bright colors on the box. 'At least it teaches him positive life lessons.' Rhino surmised. The next Kit he saw caught in hypnosis was the middle child, Hazel. Unlike her brothers, she was mostly cat, even though all of them had retractable claws. Her fur was white and all along her back she sported black tiger stripes. She was a mommy's girl, always going to her mother for just about everything, except when she needed to go to the Vet. That was the only time she would run away from her mother deliberately. The last of the Kit's and youngest was Mike, a white puppy with black cat ears, and what everyone called 'chipmunk stripes that branched off of said ears traveling down to his black furred tail. He was considered the smart one, he could read the best, write even better than Penny sometimes, and asked more questions than even Rhino cared to answer. The Kit just wanted to know.

'I could really go for some classic Bolt episodes right now.' he thought to himself, and was answered with a doorbell. "I got it!" Penny, the thirteen year old human girl said as she walked quickly to the door. The sound of the door opened, and everyone could hear him, "What's up dog?" Shadows, the jet black cat as big as Bolt, said. Bolt let his ears pin themselves against his head, the very head that lowered slightly in a friendly anger, "Hey Shadows!" he growled. Mittens stirred from her sleep, yawned and stretched, "Good nap Sis?" she heard Sassy, the white cat with black chest and paw fur and a blind left eye, ask. Shadows proudly walked up to the white dog, "How come you never call me 'cat' or something like that?" he asked. "I'm married to a cat, you idiot!" Bolt growled. Mittens got up to her feet and chuckled at Bolt's little comment, "Yes Sassy, I did have a good nap. What brings you hear?"

"I'm just here to settle the score." Shadow said in his toughest voice. "Didn't you do that last time?" Bolt asked. "We never finished remember, Sassy wanted to go…" with that, he shuddered, "Shopping."

"I'm on brake!" Bolt said smoothly turning back to the T.V. Shadows let his jaw hit the floor, "Wha…" he started. "Well I'm here to ask you a favor." sassy said, not waiting for her mate to recover. "What?" Mittens asked, only slightly annoyed. "Can we stay here for a while? Clera has gone to check up on her mining operation and she won't be back until early tomorrow." Sassy asked quickly and grinned. Mittens softened her expression, "On one condition, Shadows has to drop the whole him and Bolt fight 'score' for today."

"What…I'm not…" Shadows started, only to have his answer forced on him by his mate, "Oh he'll do it, won't you honey?" Sassy turned to him, and with her good right eye alone, glared a dagger sharper than a razor at him. "Shadows gulped in fear, he had scorned her once before and wished not to do it again!" Bolt narrated, practically reading his rival's mind. "Bolt!" Mittens started, and found him and the Kits staring at the T.V. chuckling, Bolt at his own joke, the Kits at the crazy antics of a familiar pink pony. Shadows, finally defeated, turned to Mittens and said, "Deal."

About five minutes later, Shadow and Sassy had returned with their own children, the three kittens, Mir, Anna and Kevin. Mir, like Wolf was adventurous, the big difference was that she liked to dream a lot; her adventurous nature only helped her to act out her dreams. She had white fur, with chipmunk stripes like Mike, but hers started from the corners of her eyes, and wrapped around her ears like jewelry. The pure white Anna was kind of a 'drama queen' as her mother would say. She constantly freaked out about something before she knew what it was, displaying what Rhino called the 'ditzy' nature. Kevin was small, even for his age, because of an attack when he was no older that two months, he developed a fear of almost everything, his fears weren't bad, because he knew that his family and friends would help to drive them away, still he was very shy and of the timid nature. His grey fur was decorated with a white line that started at his forehead and traveled down to envelope his tail.

The first thing they did was tackle the three Kits, playing for a few minutes before also becoming engrossed in the pony cartoon. "The magic box truly is divine." Rhino said as he gawked at the quiet children. "I'll say!" Mittens chuckled. "Now why don't we sow you two to your room, or would the two of you prefer the attic?" Sassy struck a smile, and strutted her way past her sister, "The room will be fine, I wouldn't want to interrupt you two by accident." she said, causing Mittens to blush under her cheek fur. "Cheeky little…" she whispered. "Not in front of the children please." Shadows said as he passed her. The moment the adults left the room, the show ended, leaving only the ending credits and the song, which Wolf always decided to skip. "Let's play." he said suddenly, and the other five turned to him. "I want to know how this episode went, if that's ok." Kevin said softly. "But we can't go outside without telling Mommy and Daddy." Mike said as Hazel explained what she saw to Kevin. "That's ok; we'll just play in here." Wolf said. "Great idea Wolf!" Mir said in excitement. "No not a good idea, what if you break something?" Hazel said as she turned from Kevin. "You can't do anything without telling Mommy can you?" Wolf teased, causing his sister to wrinkle the fur between her eyebrows at him. "I can to!" she said. "Ok, prove it!" he scoffed, and narrowed his eyes at her. Hazel meowed a little and crouched down onto her haunches, before she lunged at him, tackling him to the ground and rolling around on the floor. "Um…please…stop…" Kevin tried to say, but was too late when the two of them slammed into one of the night stands nearby. A bright green crystal vase wobbled around up top, before tipping completely off of the stand and smashing against the floor with a bang.

"Oh shoot." Mike said as he raced to break up Wolf and Hazel. "That was the vase that Penny got her mommy for Mother's Day last year." Wolf said the moment he saw the remains scattered on the floor. "Daddy's going to kill us!" Hazel said as she shrank back, letting her ears pin themselves against her head. Kevin tried to make himself as small as possible, while still keeping an eye on the others. "Let's just go buy another one." Mir asked. "Penny said it was the only one left in the store." Mike told her. "That's bad, that was also last year's model." Anna said, recognizing it immediately. "What does that have to do with it?" Wolf asked. "They won't have it any more." she answered. "Oh." he said in realization. "So what do we do?" Mir asked. "Kids, what was that noise?" they all heard Mittens ask from down the hall. "Uh, the T.V. Mommy!" Wolf suddenly said, thinking as quickly as he could. "What?" Mike asked in a start. "Look," Wolf whispered to the others, "We can't tell them about this, just clean it up and throw it away. We'll just say we haven't seen it or something." Kevin shrank back some more, fearing whatever Wolf had in mind. "I don't know about this." Mike said as he turned away. Quick as lightning, Wolf ran to stand in front of him, "You can't say anything to Mommy or Daddy. They might not ever let us see Mir, Anna or Kevin again because of this." Mike shrank back and looked to Anna, thinking and debating in his head weather it was a good thing or a bad thing. "Don't think too hard." Anna shot at him sarcastically. Mike shrank back and smiled sheepishly.

"They will not!" Hazel said in a fearful frustration. "And who do you think is going to get in bigger trouble? Us! We broke the vase." Wolf argued as he turned to her. Hazel stopped in her thoughts, finding no argument in what he just said. "I'll get the broom." she said defeated. "Not until you swear. We all swear that no matter what, we don't tell anyone about this." Anna, and Mir joined the Kits in a circle, while Kevin army crawled to his position, still crouching low to the ground. "Paws in." Wolf said and the six of them put their right paws together, even though Kevin's never actually touched the others' in any way, he was too far away at his current position. "We swear," the five of them said in unison, "not to tell. To do everything possible to keep this group together as friends and family." Kevin stayed quiet, far too scared to repeat the promise. "Good." Wolf said, "now let's get this cleaned up." and they separated to go do the very thing the set out to do, all except Kevin, he stayed put, still holding up his paw as if reaching for the others. "Crud." he whispered and squeaked to himself.

"Now that that's done, let's get something to eat!" Penny said as she rounded the corner to go to the kitchen. Out of the corner of her eye, she thought she noticed something missing, so she literally switched into reverse until she reached the door. Scanning the room, she looked for something out of place, and she found something missing, "Where's mom's Mother's Day vase?" she asked. Turning to the T.V. she noticed that it was still on, but no one was watching. The program showed a yellow sponge in blue pants. Not one of her favorite shows so she quickly turned off the T.V. "And where are the little ones?" she then speculated. Shrugging her shoulders, she moved into the kitchen, and heard the laughter of the children outside the screen door. The moment she looked outside, she noticed all except Kevin wrestling and playing, with Anna trying hard not to ruffle her fur or get dirty. Kevin looked a little scared of something, though she was pretty sure it was something silly. "Hey have you six seen Mom's vase?" she called out. Kevin visibly stiffened up, and the other five of them turned to her with sheepish grins, trying to seem innocent. Only Wolf's was even remotely believable, "Nope!" he shouted back and they continued playing with each other. Penny stood there a moment, and watched them, noticing that Kevin was shivering a little. 'Shouldn't be cold, it's Spring time.' she thought to herself, but didn't get much more time to speculate because her stomach spoke up, growling in hunger. "I'll think about it later." she told herself, and disappeared back into the kitchen. "That was close." Hazel sighed. Wolf turned to her, "You need more practice acting." he said and was instantly tackled by Mir.

Penny sat there, thinking about where it might be. Bolt and Mittens interrupted her thoughts and her sandwich, "Penny for your thoughts?" Bolt asked coyly. Penny turned to him, questioningly with half her sandwich still in her mouth. Mittens couldn't hold it in, her and Bolt began rolling on the floor, laughing. At first Penny flattened her eye lids, giving that, 'I can't believe I fell for that' look, "If you must know," she said after she pulled her sandwich from her mouth, "My mother's crystal vase is missing. I know she didn't take it with her to work, and it was there when I answered the door for Sassy and Shadows today." she reasoned, and took another bite of her sandwich. "We'll help Penny, leave it to the unstoppable duo!" Bolt told her, and he and Mittens took off to start the investigation. Rhino rolled his ball in behind them, and into the kitchen. For some reason, he had a hamster sized bow tie around his neck, "What was that about?" he asked. "Mom's Vase is gone." Penny explained. "The one you gave her for Mother's Day?" he asked. "Yup, are you going to help them find it?" she asked. "Nope," he said, "I have a date with Angelira!" and with that he left, exiting through the pet door and leaving Penny with a shocked look on her face.

Bolt and Mittens made their way to the spot they knew it was last, and sure enough, the saw Kevin sitting there, staring at the spot the vase once stood. "Hey Kevin!" Mittens whispered so as not to frighten him. He squeaked a little and turned to see them, "Oh, sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Mittens whispered again and brought her voice up to normal levels. "Have you seen the Vase that used to be there?" she asked. She and Bolt noticed him cringe a little, but he remained silent, and scared of something. Bolt simply smiled at the shy kitten, but cringed when he heard something he didn't want to hear, "Are you picking on my son, dog?" Shadows said, approaching from the hallway. "No Shadows!" Bolt growled softly. The moment Kevin saw his father, he ran, booking it for the backyard. "What was that?" Bolt asked, "He usually books it for you, not away from you!"

"What'd you say to him?" The large cat asked in shock as he approached Bolt. "Nothing we just asked him about the missing vase!" Mittens shot at him, "And don't go looking for an excuse to tussle with my husband again!" The look she gave him made him shudder in fear, "How does she do that?" he asked. "Talent!" Bolt said, proud of his wife.

Kevin jumped out of the pet door, and ran across the grass, across the playing field of the other five before ducking under a thick bush. "Wow, what was that about?" Wolf asked. "I don't know, you tell me?" they all heard Bolt call out from the pet door. "Just act natural." Wolf whispered. "Kevin is acting strange, he won't talk and he ran from his own father when we asked him about the missing vase, did he break it?" Bolt asked sternly. Wolf was glad that that was the question his father had asked, so with his ears pointed up as high as they could go, he turned on all four paws to face his father and say with all honesty, "No."

"Then why is he acting so strange?" Mittens asked from behind her husband. Wolf immediately let his ears fall to his head, some reason his mother was always able to ask the right questions, "I don't know." he said, trying to do exactly what he had suggested to the others. Hazel crouched down to her belly, showing a little bit of shame. "Are you lying?" Bolt finally asked. Wolf began to sweat, his father was getting good at this, "No?" he squeaked out. Bolt stood there with his best focused face on, letting Mittens finish their conversation, "Alright Wolf, we believe you." she said and the two of them turned to leave. "You are in so much trouble when they find out." Mir told him in worry. "You mean '**if**' right?" Wolf tried to correct her. Mir shook her head wildly, "No, '**when**'. Parents always have ways of finding out the truth. My mommy does it to me all the time." she said in a slight panic, she then turned to her sister and in a flat voice said, "Though Anna still has trouble telling truth from lies." Anna hearing the comment gasped shortly and turned her head and stuck her nose in the air, shutting her eyes. "What do you mean, 'ways of finding the truth'?" Wolf asked, his ears flat against his head again. "How am I supposed to know the secret? I'm still a kid." she said. Suddenly Wolf got an idea, "What if we try to help them?" he said. "What?" everyone, except Kevin, shouted. "Yah, we just don't look in the places we know the broken Vase is at." Wolf told them. The five of them ran towards the house, leaving Kevin hiding under the bush. Sassy jumped from the window sill she had been watching from, landing silently on the grass. "I would have been able to hear them if I had Shadows' ears." she whispered to herself and advanced towards the bush. "Kevin," she announced softly, "I'm coming in, scootch over." and with that she crawled under the bush.

Two hours they looked, attempting to find the vase, all the while seeming innocent in their endeavors. Only when Sassy and Kevin walked back in, did they actually find it. "Did you check the trash can?" Sassy asked as she met Bolt inside of the kitchen. "Wolf checked it for me." Bolt told her. "Without falling in?" she asked. Bolt widened his eyes in realization, and ran to the garbage. Using his teeth he pulled it out from under the sink, and pushed a chair from the table to climb up on. When he looked down into it, he bore his teeth and growled loudly, "WOLF! GET YOUR TAIL IN HERE NOW!" he shouted. Mittens was the first to appear, then Mir, Anna and Mike. Finally Shadows waltzed in, however Wolf and Hazel never showed. "Check this out Mittens." Bolt said angrily. Mittens jumped up to the chair and looked into the trash, she sighed in sadness and realization. Seconds later, Penny walked in, holding wiggling Wolf and a shivering Hazel. "Look who I found trying to hide in my room." she said and set the two kits on the ground, right in front of their father. Wolf immediately stopped his struggling and cowered as small as he could, mirroring his sister in every way. "You lied to me, not once but twice, didn't you?" Bolt asked angrily. "Don't kill them." Kevin asked softly. Bolt, Mittens and Shadows all looked to the shy kitten. "I was an accident." he continued. "Apparently those two started rough housing in the living room, and accidently bumped the stand it was on. It fell off and shattered on the ground." Sassy explained. Wolf dropped his jaw in disbelief, "You mad a promise!" he said. "Actually, my paw never touched yours." he said, "I tried! And I was too scared to say the words. Sorry." Wolf slapped his front right paw against his forehead, "UHG!" he groaned. "So that noise I asked you about?" Mittens asked as she approached behind Wolf. He cringed in fear, but confessed, "Yah, that was the Vase smashing."

"Why didn't you tell us right away?" she asked. "He said you'd kill us Mommy!" Hazel said. Bolt and Mittens turned to Wolf with angry faces, "Eheh!" he chuckled nervously. Bolt and Mittens sighed loudly, letting their anger disappear. "Penny, will decide your punishments." Bolt said. The two kits looked up and saw a very upset girl. "But…" Wolf tried to argue. "And then, you two will be grounded, Wolf for a whole week and Hazel, for the rest of the day!" Mittens interrupted. "WHAT!?" Wolf shouted in surprise. Bolt looked at his son square in the eyes, "Hazel never lied to us." he responded. Wolf let his ears fall to his head; he knew he had no one to blame but himself. "I'm sorry." he said to his parents. Bolt stood firm, "One week." he repeated. "Dang!" Wolf said, and turned to Mir, "I should have listened to you Mir; parents do have a way of finding the truth." Penny bent down to pick the two of them up, and carried them out of the kitchen, "Penny?" Bolt called out. In response Penny poked her head back in to look at her dog, "Go easy on them, they're just kids." he said with a smile on his face. Penny smiled and nodded, showing that she understood. "Am I in trouble to?" Kevin asked in a whisper. "No," Sassy said, "you were just too scared to say anything at the moment. Thank you for telling me sweetie." she said and licked his head. Kevin smiled lightly and walked over to his siblings and Mike. "What took you so long to get him to talk?" Shadows asked Sassy. "He was so frightened for his life that I had to get him to take a nap first. It was the only way he would open up." she said. Shadows smiled at her, "You sang his favorite lullaby didn't you?" he asked. Sassy smiled lightly, yet proudly, "Yup."

**The End!**


End file.
